Conventionally, in a laser processing apparatus that manufactures a plurality of products (a plurality of pieces) by laser processing one workpiece (a plate), one workpiece (hereinafter, work) is laser processed in order by moving a processing head (a processing nozzle) to a processing position of the next product for every time laser processing of one product is completed.
In the laser processing, a work is supported by a work support (a workpiece support base) that supports the work at a plurality of points for holding the work (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-170790